Bodiless Evil or Ydobon
by MindWizard
Summary: A fourteen year-old boy is walking in the woods when he is instantly, and almost unnoticeably, transported to another world, another dimension, in order to begin a world hopping quest to defeat bodiless evil that takes the bodies of other beings. The firs
1. Default Chapter Title

:Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anything else but the Boy/ Bryce, Kay? Joss Whedon, WB, and   
Fox (I think) are the dudes who own Buffy and co.  
  
  
The boy looked around, unsure of what to do of first. He wasn't exactly sure how he had   
gotten here, either. Just a few moments ago he had been in the forest that lay right behind his   
back yard, and now he was suddenly in a town he didn't recognize. Or at least he hadn't thought   
he had recognized it at first glance. But, as he leaned on the fifteen dollars ninety cents   
walking stick he had bought at an otherwise stupid festival, the realized exactly where he was.   
Sunnydale, or a town that looked exactly like it. He thought this because he himself knew, or at  
the "rational" part of him "knew", that he couldn't have simply walked into the town that was   
the main setting for a television series. Unless he had unwittingly walked through some kind of   
interdimensional rift. Oh boy, he thought to himself, did I just Slide or something?, the boy   
wondered, Sliding being the name given to interdemensional traveling (going from one world to   
another where it's the same day, the same time, the same planet, and you're the same you, but   
everything else is different) from a weird TV show that he had watched every once in a   
while, though it had been canceled a couple of months ago. As all of these thoughts   
glistened into his mind, the boy couldn't help but wonder about his name. He knew what   
it was alright. Bryce was his name. He had known it ever since he had been old enough to   
know anything, but ever since then he had started questioning things, including his own   
name, and he began to forget to call himself by his own name. He simply referred to himself   
as "The Boy" sometimes. Suddenly, Bryce realized the very startling possibilities of what   
might happen if he really had stumbled into Sunnydale. Deciding to act as quick as he could, he   
moved over to a spot that looked safe to him. He then began emptying his pockets. Looking at   
his surroundings, Bryce knew that this had to be Sunnydale. Where he had come from, if his   
idea about going through a dimensionsal rift was right, Sunnydale had been the main setting   
in a television show called "Buffy the Vampire Slayer", a show about a superhuman teenager   
who fought and, of course, defeated the forces of evil. Most of the time anyway. Checking   
through his pocket, Bryce wondered briefly, at least briefly for him, what it would be like to   
run into the Slayer and her friends and enemies, as well as what it would be like to fight a   
vampire or a demon. Bryce was in fairly good physical condition in his opinion, but, strangely   
enough, it was a widely known on his world that, despite the fact that he was a weird freak of   
some sort as far as the student body was concerned, he could beat up even the toughest of   
jocks at school. Oh sure, they talked tough, but once you got right down to it, anyone could   
beat them up. Or at least the boy himself thought so. Once his best friend, Jerry Rinds, had   
gotten into a little trouble with a junior. Jerry had been, and still was, a sophomore at   
the time, and the boy himself had been, and also still was, a freshman. After Jerry had   
futilely thrown a few lefts and rights at the junior, the boy had stepped in and thrown a single   
punch at the junior, knocking him unconscious instantly. The entire school had been in an uproar   
for weeks, and Jerry had completely ignored him for at least a month because he thought that   
the boy had proved him to be a wuss. Sighing miserably at his wretched life, the boy decided   
to put his attention back to what was happening in the-here-and-now. The first things that   
came out of his pocket were his rock and crystal collection, though he had thought that   
they would come out last since they were at the bottom. The boy realized that he hadn't   
found what he was looking for, which happened to be something he wasn't sure of either. What had   
he been looking for? Something that he could use to turn his staff into a really big stake. And   
then it came to him. Stumbling around through his rock and crystal collection, the boy managed   
to find the three crystals he tried to work with the most often. Taking the three of them in   
his hand, the boy looked them over to make sure they hadn't been damaged while they had been   
in his pocket. The boy studied the three crystals in his hand again, more or less still trying   
to figure out how exactly he could unlock the power quartz crystals were supposed   
to have. Which was what these three crystals were, all three of them of the type   
known as "clear quartz." Two of them were both pointed on one side, and the other one   
had sort of oval-like sides and but had been really rough too, the other   
side perfectly round, smooth, and cold except for a sort of chip on one side of the crystal. He   
wasn't really sure if what he was planning would really work, but he knew that there was only   
one way to find out. He put each of the two pointed quartz crystals in one or the other of his   
two hands and laid the circular one with the chipped side facing him in front of the walking   
stick, though he preferred to call it a staff, on the ground with the end he was  
planning on "sharpening" facing toward himself and the circular crystal. The boy concentrated  
all of his will on the idea of shaping the staff top end into a staff, and then tried to  
visualize that idea, that intention, in the form of blue colored energy, flowing through his  
hands, into the crystals in his hands and then from them into the circular quartz on the  
ground and then finally into the staff. To the boy's incredible amazement  
and surprise, it worked. Right before his eyes he saw the top of the staff   
become a spike. Just right for staking any vampires he might come across if he really had  
somehow stumbled into Sunnydale. He then found himself imagining what would happen if he  
actually met the Scooby gang, as they had called themselves on the show. He quickly snapped  
out of it, aware of the fact that if he actually had stumbled into Sunnydale he would soon get  
the chance live out many of his strange, and often very odd, daydreams. Yet, he still  
couldn't shake the reality of what he just done off of himself, despite how much   
he was trying to delude himself. He had been collecting his rocks and crystals for   
years now, and had recently heard the idea that they could be used for healings and   
meditation and such things, but he could never dismiss the idea that, despite the fact he   
hadn't heard about anything other than healings and developing some psychic powers, he had   
still thought that if rocks and crystals could actually do such things, then their powers   
probably wouldn't stop there. And here he had just proved himself right. Looking around   
carefully, Bryce made sure that there weren't any vampires or demons or whatnot, and began to   
pack up. About five minutes after he was done and was getting up to go down into  
town, a strange-looking, but also vaguely familiar, figure stepped out in front  
of him. A vampire. Though it didn't have on the vampiric face that always gave vampires that   
were "out for a bite to eat," as they would probably say, away, Bryce could just tell. He wasn't  
sure how exactly he could tell, though he thought it probably was of some kind  
of obvious "vibe" that his crystals were somehow letting him receive. Before the vampire  
could speak, Bryce made sure that his staff was hidden directly underneath his feet.  
"Well, what have we here? A poor little boy who lost his mommy? Heheheh, hahaha!" It was  
only then that Bryce noticed the other vampires. Four of them. "What do ya' say boys? What do  
we do with em'? Eat em'?" the vampire got his answer from his fellow vampires in the form of  
a "Eat em', eat em', eat em', eat em'" chant. Somehow or another, Bryce could tell that these  
vamps had just been turned last night. They just seemed so inexperienced and stupid.   
"Ah, really, I don't think you guys will want to mess with me. I've got a bit of   
an advantage over you." Bryce said with great confidence and modesty in  
his voice, and, amazingly, he found himself actually believing it. The other four  
vampires merely laughed their heads off, but the first to have confronted him wasn't laughing   
or even smiling in the tiniest bit. He had obviously been wrong when he had said that he  
thought that all of the vampires standing before him were amateurs. That one vampire, the one   
who wasn't laughing or grinning from ear-to-ear, was obviously far more than a day old and the  
most experienced of the whole lot of them. Could be anywhere from a day to  
a hundred years old, he thought. Whatever the answer, this one appeared to be  
experienced enough to know a problem when he saw one, and had probably sired the other  
four vamps out of boredom. And Bryce was probably the problem.  
"Ah, all right, if you crazy idiots want to take me on so bad, come and get it," Bryce  
said once again, still acting completely modest and confident. And then they started to  
attack, one at a time. First came one that looked like he had been a pretty tough jock when  
he had been alive. Acting rather lazy, and making actions so slowly that only the sire of the  
other four vamps took the care to pay attention, Bryce stepped on the flat side  
of the stake/staff so that when the vampire had walked close enough, he could push down and  
bring the pointed end of the staff up straight into the vampire's heart. And the whole thing  
went through exactly as he had hoped it would. "Oops, did I do that?" Bryce asked stupidly as  
the vampire that he had just "staked", if what he had done could even be called a  
staking, turned to dust. The vampires, all except the sire, looked completely stunned and  
horrified. The sire merely looked curious. That and maybe a little happy. Evidently, from the  
smile that came onto the sire's lips as his childe had been "dusted", he had not liked that  
particular vampire very much.   
"George, Harry, Fred, go find out if our little friend here can take on three of us  
at a time," the sire said, a look of pompousness and nobility coming across   
his face, which, for the most part, still looked human. The three vampires started  
circling him, and Bryce realized that he hadn't thought of this happening. He could probably  
handle one at a time right now, but not three at the same time. And then an idea  
came to him. Grasping the three quartz crystals in his hand and bringing it (his hand) out of  
his pocket, Bryce closed his eyes, and envisioned one of the three vampires circling him being  
thrown against a nearby tree with a branch sticking out by some unseen force. When he opened  
his eyes, Bryce saw that it had worked. Lying beneath the tree he had visualized throwing  
the vampire against was a pile of dust. Looking back to the other three vampires, he saw that  
all of three of them, even the sire, looked both worried and astounded now. They had obviously  
realized by now that the kid standing before them was no ordinary mortal. At least not of the   
type they'd fought before anyhow. Bryce himself could not have known it, at least   
not right now anyhow, but these vampires, the ones that were left that is, had already fought  
four slayers before, and the sire had killed six. In truth, the sire was about a decade away  
from becoming a Master Vampire, and the vampires that were left his oldest, strongest, most  
experienced, and most valuable childe. And then, suddenly, holding the crystals in his   
hands, somehow, Bryce heard the sire's thoughts.   
"This can't be happening! This kid is impossible. I've never seen anything like him  
before and I'm this close to becoming a Master! We'd better either kill him right now or  
leave. I can't risk my childe. I'll just have to post a scout and come back for the Slayer  
when he leaves." Bryce blinked twice in a row before he regained his composure and realized  
what he had just experienced. He had tried to learn how to do telepathy, the ability to read  
thoughts and send your own thoughts to other beings, and telekinesis, the power to move  
objects using the only your own will and the energy of your mind, for months, even using the  
stones and crystals, and had not accomplished a single thing. And yet here he was, standing  
defiantly in the face of danger with a wide grin on his face like he had always imagined it  
would be, and he had somehow managed to bring out amazing mind-powers with barely so as much as  
even a little bit of trouble. But perhaps that was the trick to learning how to use  
such powers; perhaps in order to learn how to use them you first have to stop being so  
uptight about it and trying and so hard, then relax and do the best you can. He had  
long imagined facing evil and dangerous beings, face to face, but he had never thought that he  
wouldn't even so much as flinch or cringe flinch when they came after him like that. When the  
vampires had started to attack him, even after putting on their "game faces," he had simply  
shrugged and dealt with whoever had been asking for it, whoever had been wanting to see him try  
to defeat them the most. It felt to him as if he was relying on some kind of instinct. And  
yet, wasn't it true that human beings were supposed to instinctually fear  
vampires, not instinctually shrug off a vampire's dangerous potential and intentions and stake  
them as if it was something they did every day? This was the first time he had ever even fought  
anything of the supernatural, and yet he was dealing with it like it was an everyday   
occurrence for him. Unless reincarnation was the answer to this puzzle... Looking up at the  
stunned vampires, who were obviously getting ready to leave, Bryce suddenly remembered what he  
had heard of the Nearly-a-Master's thoughts.   
"Not so fast, ya' Pre-Master. If you plan on killing the slayer, you're gonna have to  
go through me first. If you and your childe can't beat me, a puny little morsel with more bite  
than bark, than you'll never be able to beat the Slayer of this particular Hellmouth. She's a  
'hell' of alot stronger than me." Bryce finished, a grin on his face as everything he  
had said, including that stupid joke near the end, had sunken in for the sire and his childe. He  
had originally taken the other vampires to be as young as the other two he had  
killed, but now that he took the time to look, he noticed that they seemed to radiate an  
aura of age almost as large as their sire, off by maybe a couple of decades.   
"But how... how... could you possibly know?!" the Pre-Master, as Bryce had so promptly  
named him, asked stammering, obviously once again surprised by this youngster's apparently  
limitless amount of power and skill.   
"Telepathy, asswhole. What, ya' think that I'm gonna be able to throw stuff around with   
my brain and not be able to read your mind? With these little babies here," Bryce said, opening   
up his hand, revealing the quartz crystals to the once high-and-mighty vampires  
before him. "I can do the whole enchilada, and a whole lot more. And that's not even half  
of what the Slayer and her friends can do. I've heard she's got two witches, a werewolf, an  
ex-Watcher, a small section of the U. S. army, and even William The Bloody, or Spike as I  
think he's calling himself now, on her side right now," Bryce finished, feeling satisfied in  
having scared the hell out of even some of the most experienced of vampires. In truth, the  
werewolf, named Oz, had left a couple of weeks ago, or at least that's what the show had  
said, and Spike basically hated the whole group, though he hadn't yet let on that he was  
falling in love with Buffy, and wouldn't admit it even to himself. That small section of the  
army he had mentioned, better known to Buffy and to themselves as the Initiative, or at least  
what was left of it, only helped the Slayer behind the scenes, and only when what she was  
facing was a disaster to the country itself, stray demons being one of them. He doubted that  
they would count this posse of vamps as a dangerous threat, at least until they saw what they  
could do, considering the fact that Buffy was the current Vampire Slayer, though he  
immediately realized that, given the chance, these vampires could easily have killed Buffy and  
her friends. They were incredibly strong, and considering the fact that the  
Slayer and her "Slayerettes", as they sometimes called themselves, were busy juggling around  
the troubles of dealing with Mrs. Summer, Buffy's mom, 's brain tumor as well as  
Glory, some kind of supermonster in the form of a somewhat pretty woman and an unknown  
second force, who Bryce had only recently realized was playing the little "game, if it could  
be called that, disguised as a fairly young doctor, the Pre-Master and his childe could easily  
have killed Sunnydale's main defense against all things dangerous, at least of supernatural  
nature without too much trouble at all. "Leave now while you still have the chance, or die at  
my hands or those of the Slayer and her friends if you so choose? So, which will  
it be? The chance to continue your unlife, or basically walk straight into  
permanent death. I'm waiting," Bryce finished, tapping his shoes on the floor   
in an impatient manner.   
"You've been real showy right now, kid, so why don't we just kill you right now? If what  
you say is true, then the Slayer should be a snap, because I've got a few tricks  
as well," the Pre-Master finished obviously trying to hide all doubt and fear from  
his face. Scanning his mind, Bryce realized that the soon-to-beMaster Vampire did indeed have  
a plan in mind in case anything went wrong, but it was a desperate one and not a chance that  
this supposedly great and powerful vampire was willing to bet the rest of his unlife on. Even if  
he only managed to kill the two younger vamps, the Pre-Master would still be  
scared away. The two vamps began to circle Bryce, intent on killing this strangely powerful and  
talented young mortal boy. And then yet another idea came to Bryce. Placing one one-pointed  
quartz crystal in each hand and the circular one on the ground at his  
feet, Bryce concentrated, visualizing the vampire to his left bursting into flames  
and his stake-staff flying off the ground jamming itself right through the heart of the  
vampire on his right. Opening his eyes, Bryce saw that the vampire on the left had indeed  
bursted into flames and was already a smoking pile of dust. The second one, however, had caught  
his stake-staff, and with Bryce watching sort of helplessly, proceeded to try to snap it in two.   
"You broke my staff!" Bryce yelled at the oncoming vampire. "You're gonna pay for that!" Pretty  
pissed off at the last of the Pre-Master's childe for breaking his only staff, Bryce grabbed  
the top half of his broken staff and, before the vampire could even begin to protest or fight  
back, jammed it through his dead heart and spat on the dust remains of what had only a second  
ago broken his beloved staff. Then yet another idea came to Bryce. "Where the hell do all of  
these ideas keep coming from?" Bryce muttered to himself as he stuck the top and bottom halves  
of his staff together and visualized the two of them becoming one whole staff  
once again. This, like the last few experiments with his newfound powers, worked  
fairly well. Bryce then lifted his head staring into the soulless eyes of the Pre-Master, into  
the eyes of a very old and incredibly frightened vampire, of a demon whose centuries of deeds  
and feats had been truly malicious and vile and yet was scared of him, of a fragile, at least  
when compared to the average vampire, young boy. And yet Bryce had sort of always suspected  
that he had never exactly been a normal boy, though he had always thought of that as the  
effect of reading too many stories and watching too many television shows about people who  
started out just as ordinary as he himself was and grew into extraordinarily strong young  
men and women who had went through hell, sometimes quite literally, and survived to come out of  
it all as completely changed beings, or at least somewhat different from what they had been at  
the beginning of their journeys. And yet here he was, a fourteen year old boy who had  
instantaneously mastered incredible powers and had somehow used them to strike fear into the  
soulless heart of a fairly old being who had caused a large amount of fear himself over the  
centuries, which was, quite obviously, a tremendous feat for anyone, even someone such as   
himself. Still looking the Pre-Master straight in the eyes, Bryce spoke up with even more  
confidence in his voice than before the battle, if what had happened could even have been   
called a battle.   
"So, Pre-Master," Bryce said, putting a special twist of highly noticeable sarcasm into  
his voice as he said the name he had given this old and powerful vampire. "What do ya' think of  
me now?" Just as he finished talking, Bryce made sure to put an incredibly wide grin on his face  
to show the Pre-Master that he considered this as nothing more than a game and that it was  
obvious who the winner of this round was.   
"You... You cannot be human!" The vampire exclaimed, obviously still stunned and amazed  
at this child, at least when compared to himself, had done in the calmest of emotions to all of  
the childe that he had brought with him on the way to kill the Slayer.  
"Ah, but Pre-Master, I am, I am. I'm just not from this Earth." Bryce grinned as he let  
that statement sink into the Pre-Master's frightened and barely working mind.  
"Do you mean to say that you are a... a... a traveler from another Plane?" (Planes are  
basically dimensions on a smaller scale; Heaven and Hell are essentially other Planes and are  
also somewhat good examples for this; several less significant Planes exist; these less  
significant Planes are the home Planes of several different types of demons as well as other  
creatures; for more info, catch a rerun, or watch a video, of the episode of the Angel series  
that comes on right after Buffy where Angel ran into the she-demon that possessed a pyrotechnic  
ability of sorts and required ice to cool down to a colder temperature went up against the  
males from her own Plane in order to bring freedom to other females of her own race) the vampire  
asked, still obviously trying to get a grasp on his wits. It was fairly evident that he was  
willing to believe this explanation, which, as far as Bryce knew, was the truth.  
"Close, but not broad enough. I'm from another dimension." Bryce replied, with that  
same incredibly wide grin suddenly appearing on his face. "And it's time that I finished  
you off, once and for all." The grin disappearing from his face, only to be replaced by a look of  
absolute concentration, Bryce brought the three quartz crystals back out of his pocket where he   
had idly placed them while he had been scaring the hell out of the Pre-Master with all that  
stupid talk and concentrated on visualizing the attack he had planned for this particularly  
strong vampire. In his mind's eye, Bryce visualized eight roots of a nearby trove of trees  
coming up out of the ground and twisting themselves around the Pre-Master's hands, arms, legs,  
and feet. Bringing himself out of the semi-trance state that he went into whenever he used his  
newfound-powers, Bryce saw to his satisfaction that the Pre-Master was bound exactly as he had   
visualized it. Picking up his stake-staff and preparing to launch it like a javelin, Bryce   
positioned himself so that the staff would pierce the vampire's chest and go straight through  
its heart. And then, just as he prepared to throw he stake-staff at the vampire before  
him, Bryce heard a voice. A fairly familiar voice.  
"Hey what are you doing down there?!" As he thought about it, thereby losing his  
concentration on the Pre-Master and giving him the chance to get away, Bryce realized that the  
voice belonged to Willow, one of the witches/Wiccans he had mentioned earlier, as well as one of  
Buffy's best friends, who was probably being followed by the rest of the Slayerettes, as well  
as Buffy's boyfriend, Riley. After all of that had passed through his mind, Bryce realized that  
he had unwittingly allowed the Pre-Master to escape.  
"Oh, nothin' much, just letting a really old and really strong vampire that is only a  
couple of decades away from becoming a Master slip through my fingers all because I lost my  
concentration when a bunch of somewhat experienced vampire hunters accompanied by an ex-army nut  
who chased down demons ruined my concentration." The unnaturally large grin that he had been  
using during what had strangely been for Bryce a skirmish but for the vampires a desperate battle  
for their survival appeared on his face once again, though this time it appeared of its own  
accord instead of his forcing it to come into being as it had been the case the last few times  
he had brought it about. All of the Slayer's friends who had were apparently on patrol in this   
area, which apparently included Willow and Xander as well as Riley were now close enough so that  
he could see them fairly well and they could see him fairly well. In actuality, the only two  
things separating Bryce and the trio before him were a somewhat large hill and about a  
King-sized waterbed amount of space (OFS/Out-Of-Story: Actual good sense of  
measurement, i.e.: a foot, a yard, and a meter and whatnot, and good sense of direction  
were never really my strongpoints; in fact, they're my worst ones, so don't expect me to  
illustrate anything suggesting otherwise in this work anything else that I will write in the  
future). Because of this, Bryce could see the looks on their faces just as well as they could  
see the one on his. And from what he could see from where he was standing, these three people  
were both shocked and amazed at this strange young boy.  
  
One Hour Later  
The Magic Shop  
  
"So, you mean to tell me that you slayed four vampires, two of them a few days old, two  
of them a few decades away from becoming Masters, and scared the hell out of the one who sired  
them, a vampire a single decade away from becoming a Master, nearly staking him?" Buffy asked  
Bryce, showing a look of disbelief on her face that he was sure could not be beaten as far as  
not being able to believe something went.   
  
"Yeah, and I would have staked him too, if it hadn't a been for Willow, Xander and your  
boyfriend, Riley, over there."  
  
"You never did explain how you knew who any of us were. Or that I was the Slayer," Buffy  
said with such a look on her face that Bryce was surprised that he didn't burst laughing just  
looking at it.  
  
"Yes, I did. You just didn't believe me's all," Bryce replied, with a look of such calm  
on his face that he was actually surprised that he felt even calmer than he looked, though he  
wasn't sure how exactly he knew that, either.  
  
"Yeah well, I suppose I can buy you coming from another world, what with all that me  
and the rest of the gang have seen and dealt with before..."   
  
"Like the Wishverse?" Bryce interrupted, with that same incredulously broad grin that  
had sent the Pre-Master quivering where he stood.  
  
"Yeah, but... I still can't believe that on your world I'm the star of a TV  
show!" Buffy replied, still obviously stunned at the info that this strange outsider possessed  
about her and her family and friends.  
  
"Hah. Yeah, well I'm willing to bet that this isn't the only world that had a TV show or  
a book or something based on it. I can think of maybe a dozen worlds I'd like visit, 'sides this  
one that is."  
  
"Well, what I don't get is how exactly someone from a world where vampires apparently  
don't exist can come to one where they do exist, in plenty of numbers too, and beat the hell out  
of three of the strongest of them without so much as a sweat."  
  
"Like I said before, it felt like some sort of instinct or something." Grinning again,  
though not with one quite so wide as before, Bryce continued. "Though I'm willing to bet that   
you know a good bit about that yourself, eh Buffy?"   
  
"Hah, you bet I do. But how could you possibly be a Slayer? I mean, you come from a  
world where they don't even exist, and well..." Buffy stopped abruptly, trying to choose the  
right word apparently.  
  
"Let me guess, I'm a boy, and Slayers are supposed to a sort of girls' only gig, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's one way of putting it."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I think there's an easy explanation to all of this."  
  
"Really. What is it?" she asked, obviously intrigued at the solution to this problem  
that this odd newcomer to her world was thinking of .  
  
"I'm not a Slayer. Of vampires anyhow."  
  
"Really? All right then smartass, if that's it, what were you born to fight?" Buffy  
asked with a look on her face that seemed to represent a challenge of some sort.  
  
"I don't know, don't ask me, Slayer," Bryce replied, though this time he did it with a  
look of deep thought instead of a grin as he usually did. "There is another problem of  
course: how in the name of hell itself am I supposed to get back to my world?"  
  
"I don't know kid, I don't know."  
  
  
:Author's Notes:  
That's it then. The first part of the story. I'm an amateur at this, so expect more later, and,   
please, post some reviews!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

:Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anyone or anything but Bryce, kay? Joss Whedon, WB, and Fox   
(I think) are the dudes who own Buffy and co.  
  
  
Looking the boy over, Buffy realized that this kid had obviously not graduated from high   
school yet. He hadn't told her how old he was, but she had seemed to get a sort of feeling from   
him. Though he looked like any normal eighteen or twenty-year old guy that she'd see at   
college, he seemed to her to give off a sort of feeling of youth and energy, more than she had   
ever felt even when slaying. Taking all of this into account, she guessed that he was probably a   
sophomore or a freshman from where he came from. She could still hardly believe that this   
boy, this Bryce, was really from another world (much less that she was the star of a TV show on   
his world), but it did sort of seem to fit when you put in the fact that he could kick the crap   
out of a vampire who was just this close to being a Master. Perhaps the people on his world are   
stranger than the ones on ours, Buffy thought. No, if that was true, then how could he have   
beaten up jocks with ease on his world, at least if what he said was true. What if he was   
a demon, sent here by Glory to gain her trust and backstab her at the last moment? Then she   
would finally have her sister, Dawn, the key... The key to what? She hadn't figured that out yet   
either. What could Glory possibly need her for? And yet, she realized, if what Bryce said was   
true, then he would already know that Dawn was... not exactly normal. That she wasn't really   
human. No wait she was human, it was just that she had only been a born a month or so ago instead  
of how long she seemed to have been born. And yet... Suddenly, Buffy felt a light tap on the   
shoulder. Bryce.  
"Hey, Buffy, you want to go out for patrol? I'd love to do some more slaying." Looking at  
him, this strange foreigner, from another world or simply another race, Buffy knew that he did   
indeed have something about him that seemed similar to the kind of thing you'd expect of   
a Slayer. After meeting other Slayers and seeing the similarities and differences between them   
and herself and then comparing them qith him, she knew right away that, whatever he was, he had   
indeed been born with talents that no normal human being or even demon could possess. But if that  
was true, if he was born to fight something, something obviously stranger than even some of the   
strangest of vampires, than what was this boy born to fight?  
"Oh yeah, sure. Think you're up to it?" she asked him with a grin that could easily match  
his own wide-toothed grin.   
"You bet I am. Coming?" Why was he asking her to come with him, she wondered. If his   
story was true, than he could probably rid Sunnydale of all of its demons without so much as a   
little bit of help. Why would he possibly want her to come along with him? And then the answer   
came just as easily as the question. He wanted to see her in action. Television   
wasn't enough. He wanted to see how a Slayer did her work while he was there, participating in   
the action himself. Wonder if he could make a good sparring partner, she asked herself   
silently, another grin spreading across her face.  
"Course I am. Think you can keep up?" And with that, the two of them were off racing   
toward the cemetery, Bryce apparently holding enough of his strength back to allow Buffy to keep   
up with him. Huh, she thought. Willow had said that he had sounded pretty cocky when he had   
been battling that Pre-Master, as Bryce had called the vampire that had only been a decade   
or so away from becoming a master. And yet he acted like the perfect gentleman   
to her. No wait, she thought. He was acting like someone who was finally following out a lifelong  
dream and planned to make every moment of it as good as possible. How could that be, she asked   
herself yet again. If he had so much strength, so much power, why did he use it and boast about   
it in such a modest manner. Because he had never realized that it was the kind of strength and   
power that he could boast about it. Now that she thought about it some more, he had said himself   
that on his world, at least as far as he knew, there had never been anything that could be   
called supernatural or dangerous or whatnot that could have shown just what his   
talents were. And so he had lived out a fairly average and normal life... as the   
local outcast. He had come to appreciate life and what it had to offer. Or so it seemed. And then  
there they were. The Sunnydale cemetery.   
"Vamps, oh vamps, come out, come out wherever you are!" Bryce called out as loud as he   
possibly could. It was obvious that he was asking for trouble. Buffy braced herself. The vampires  
would be expecting an easy meal, probably looking to be turned. Instead they would end with up   
two beings similar to the average mortal, though they were likely to find out the truth fairly   
soon. Looking at Bryce, Buffy saw that he was indeed carrying around the staff he had said that   
he had fashioned into a really long stake. Super strength and mystical powers? That was a little   
hard to believe. Yet, over the years, Buffy had realized that Sunnydale attracted the weirdoes   
and the super-powers. Bryce was merely one who had decided to come to her side instead of   
threatening Sunnydale and its residents, though he could quite obviously be a threat to this   
entire Earth if he was to put his mind to it. And if he was lying and was indeed out for his   
own agenda, then he was still a threat to her world. A very real and powerful threat   
as well. And then the vampires came. Fifty of them. Obviously a foreign gang, probably come to   
try to take a piece of the Slayer. Namely her. Why does everyone always want me dead? Buffy   
wondered once again.  
"Oh, look guys, two for the price one" The vampire in front said.  
"Oh look Buffy, one dusted vamp." Bryce replied with the exact kind of tone that Willow   
had described to her. Cocky as hell, all right she thought to herself, but apparently only in   
battle. Odd. And with that the strange off-world boy launched his stake-staff, as he had called   
it, right at the heart of the vampire who had spoken, who turned to dust before he could do   
anything so much as even blink. Bringing out three strange-looking crystals, two rectangular   
pointy ones and one circular one, Bryce proceeded with the strange mystical act he was out   
to do. He set the circular crystal on the ground and held one triangular/pointy crystal in each   
hand, pointing the pointy ends toward the circular one, concentrating fairly hard. He then seemed  
to go into a trance, all of this happening in seconds but felt like an eternity. The vampires   
merely stood transfixed. Then one of the vampires picked up the stake-staff, and prepared to   
launch it at him. Suddenly, the stake-staff jerked and moved in the vampire's hands, apparently   
of its own accord. Instantaneously, the staff suddenly imbedded itself into the heart of the   
vampire, effectively staking him. Then the stake proceeded to fly straight into the hearts of   
three more vampires, slaying all of them. Forty-five left to go, Buffy thought, still transfixed   
upon the strange acts that Bryce's stake-staff was performing. Bryce's stake-staff! That was   
it. The stake-staff wasn't doing it. Bryce was. He must be controlling it with his mind, she   
thought. And then suddenly it hit her. He had pulled out the crystals he needed them to do   
this, at least at this strength. Wait a minute, she thought. If he could do this, then what else   
could he do? Could he read her mind? Did he know what she had been thinking about him on the way   
over? This gave a new face to him for Buffy. No wonder he's so cocky during battle, she   
thought. He has reason to be. In a way, this kid seemed to be the ultimate warrior. What could   
possibly beat something that could both kick the crap out of anything and read thoughts? And then  
suddenly that brought back to her mind what Bryce had said about being born to fight something   
stronger than any demon. If that was true, than both she and the rest of Sunnydale were   
obviously in for one hell of a ride.   
  
:Author's Notes:  
Sorry it was so short, but I did it for three reasons- I'm running out of ideas/writer's block,   
my free-time is severly limited at the moment, and I'm just getting plain ol' lazy. I'll do best   
to put in some more before too long, despite all of the above hindrances. Hope you liked it, and   
please review if you did! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

:Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anything else but the Boy/ Bryce, Kay? Joss Whedon, WB, and   
Fox (I think) are the dudes who own Buffy and co.  
  
  
  
  
Bryce took a glance at the man at the other side of the room. Giles, definitely Giles. In the show on his world, Giles had had been Buffy's second, and probably longest, Watcher. According to the show, and a movie that came before it, Watchers trained the Slayer's, teaching them the basics of vampire slaying, and in Buffy's case, the fact that vampires even existed, and kept track of them (the Slayers, that is.) And just a little while ago, Buffy had asked Giles to become her Watcher once again, because after a fight with good 'ol Dracula himself, she had decided that she needed to know more about Slayers, to train more, to give herself a major experience boost. However, that had been interrupted when Dawn had been sent into her life, to   
become her ward, to become the child that she was basically stuck protecting. Oh, he knew about Dawn all right, having both seen and heard the explanation from the show and from Buffy's own incredibly loud thoughts. Ever since the fight with the Pre-Master, Bryce had found that, with or without the crystals in his hands, he could still read minds, though the effect was stronger   
when he actually held the three crystals in his hands. He wanted badly to meet the young lady, though he also wanted to see how Giles would react to the things that Buffy and the others had told him of himself (Bryce.)   
"So," Giles began from behind the counter of his magic shop. "You are from another world?"  
"That's the way it looks, yup."  
"Do you have any idea how you came here?"  
"Like I told Buffy, and like she probably told you, I just walked into the forest right behind the backyard of my house, and suddenly , here I am, in Sunnydale, California, when my house was in East Berlin."  
"Germany?"  
"No, Pennsylvania. Though that's probably where they got the name from."  
"From what Buffy tells me, you seem to have Slayer-like instincts, but since you're not... not...," he stammered, just as Buffy had, trying to find the right word to describe the prerequisite for being a Slayer.  
"I already went through this with Buffy. Just go ahead and say it. I am not a girl, so I can't be a Slayer."  
"Not necessarily a Slayer from this world, but perhaps there are male Slayers on the world that you come from..."  
"No, like I told Buffy, I think I just happen to have been born to fight something stronger than vamps. That simple." Giles was about to say something in response, but before he could speak, a customer walked in, asking for a specific type of magic item, and so Bryce went to looking at the wide array of items that Giles had for sale. And then he saw something that easily caught his attention. A pair of pointed crystals, apparently quartz. And yet... there was something obviously strange about them. Suddenly, the realization hit him. Both of them had holes where the bottoms would have been. Curious, Bryce stuck the two crystals on his staff, one on each end. Amazingly, they were a perfect fit. Giles, now done with his customer, suddenly noticed Bryce and the now crystal-tipped staff.  
"I just got those in the other day. Sort of strange, actually. They came with a shipment of statues I'd ordered, but they weren't supposed to be part of the shipment."  
"What are you asking for them?" Bryce asked, with a look on his face that showed just how desperately he wanted the two crystals.  
"Well, since the delivery guy didn't charge me for them, I can't really give you a price for them. I suppose that you can have them for free."  
"Are you sure? Okay. Oh, and do you accept this kind of money here?." Bryce asked, holding out a hundred dollar bill.  
"My, oh, my. Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"Just wanted to make sure this world had the same currency as the one on my world. All right then, if you don't mind me taking these for free, would you mind if I took a look around? If I ended up here simply by walking, who knows when I could end up leaving again, and I would certainly love to take some magic with me, wherever I end up."  
"Yes, I don't see why not. But the next item you find better be one you can pay for."  
"Ok, thanks." And withn that Bryce went to looking at the rest of the items Giles's shop had to offer. There were numerous items, most of them having to do with different types of religious magicks, which for some odd reason just didn't appeal to him, and so maybe fifteen minutes later he found himself looking over the last few parts of the shop. These last few parts   
were scrunched together, but they were in fact different parts, at least for Bryce, because they contained differing products, some of them things that you wouldn't expect to find in a shop specializing in actual magic. Most of these things were backpacks and trapper keepers, obviously figuring in with the fact that school was just starting up again for K-12 schools in this area, though there were indeed things that you would expect to indeed in a shop such as this one as well. Such things were those little pouches you could find every once in a while concerning containing this or that spell ingredient or some little children's plaything like rocks that you could grow crystals on or good luck stones or some such thing. And then, suddenly, and quite amazingly, Bryce found three different items, side by side, that he simply knew he was going to buy. The first was an ancient looking book with the title on it, "How To Learn and Master Several Different Magics and Psionics (Author's Note: For those of you who don't know what psionics are, they are basically all of the known psychic abilities; the ability/abilities to travel astrally and etherically is/are sometimes included among them)" and below that it read "Including an index of magicks, spells, and abilities, and how to use them." The second item was a large case with several different crystals, rocks, and gemstones in it, and as well as a paper, which was visible through a see-through plastic wrapping, that clearly said the different magic and psionic abilities and characteristics the contents of the box were said to have. The third item was another book, though this one had no title, and was perhaps the strangest of the three items Bryce had automatically decided to buy. Instead of a visible title that announced what was contained within it like the other two items had, this one simply had a   
dusty hard cover, the dust probably hiding the cover, and a beat up binding, the kind you would find in really old and really big books. Picking up the three items, Bryce headed back to the front of the shop, though he picked up a hiker's backpack before he left the area, making four items, and plopped the four items on the counter.   
"Those are the items you want to buy?"  
"Yup. How much?" Even as he said this, Bryce took out his wallet, his hands on five one hundred dollar bills.  
"Hmm... About a hundred and seventy-five dollars."  
"Oh, okay. Here you go," he said handing the Watcher two of the five bills he held in his hand, waiting about five minutes for Giles to get him his change. And with that, he walked out of the magic shop, an idea forming in his mind. Perhaps if he could convince Willow and her fellow witch, Tara, to show him a few spells and lend him some ingredients. Then perhaps he could try out a little bit of magic. Looking curiously at the items he held in his hands, the two books and the gemstones and crystals and the backpack, particularly the book with the "invisible" title, wondering what he all he would accomplish with them while he was here.  
  
:Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get just this tiny little bit done and posted on the site, but a combination of technical Internet problems on my computer and the disks and documents used on it, this one included, as well a bit of writer's block on the side (whcih is quite simply altogether enough to delay me for months on end should any of it continue.) Hopefully the combination of problems will be solved soon and things should be going along quite smoothly then (longer pieces to the story more often). Though that may take a while to accomplish... 


End file.
